Eternellement Tienne
by Heav
Summary: Il est inutile de fuir ses faiblesses, il faut les affronter ou périr, et quitte à les affronter autant le faire tout de suite et aussi directement que possible... DM / HG
1. Chapter 1 : Choisir et survivre

_**Chapitre 1 : Choisir et survivre **_

Hermione se réveilla blottie dans sa couette, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.  
Elle ouvrit d'abord difficilement les yeux puis réussis enfin a contempler sa chambre entièrement , elle se redressa lentement encore courbaturée par le sommeil et découvrit des pétales de roses recouvrant toute la surface de son lit, elle sourit puis en prit une poignée d'un geste délicat et la porta à son nez , elle en inspira une grande bouffée puis lança les pétales de rose en l'air , telle une enfant avec des confettis.  
Après avoir longuement baillée et s'être étirée , elle se leva gracieusement de son lit et enfila son doux peignoir en laine.  
Elle s'approcha du calendrier et raya avec un gros feutre noir la date d'aujourd'hui, ce jour ou elle devait rajouter une année de plus a son existence . Vingt-trois ans jours pour jours , et ayant tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêver d'avoir .  
Elle avait été contactée par le professeur Mc Gonagall pendant les grandes vacances lui proposant le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal a Poudlard, poste ayant toujours autant de difficultés a trouver un professeur adéquate .  
Harry étant devenu le directeur de cette grande école ,elle avait donc accepté sans grande hésitation .  
Elle passa d'un pas tranquille par le salon et sortie dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, elle salua plusieurs de ses voisins qui eux aussi sortirent au même moment et pour la même raison .  
Elle saisit la gazette du sorcier qui avait était disposée dans sa boite aux lettres un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et referma doucement la petite boite en ferraille se trouvant juste aux côtés de sa sonnette.  
Après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée, elle s'installa calmement sur son canapé avec son journal et sa tasse de café , comme chaque matin .  
Elle inspecta instinctivement la couverture de la gazette du jour même si elle ne pouvait se résoudre a oublier cette date :  
Le 5 septembre .  
Après avoir avalé d'une traite son café encore brulant , elle entra dans sa salle de bain, prit une douche rapide, enfilant ensuite des vêtements tirer au sort dans sa grande armoire .  
Elle ressortie de sa chambre à coucher quelques minutes plus tard , sa mallette en main , et se positionna dans la cheminée , jetant la poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle tenait dans sa main .

* * * * *

Elle poussa les grandes portes, aucun élèves n'étaient encore présents, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air comme si c'était le bonheur qu'elle inhalait, quelle joie de revenir ici …  
Elle poussa les portes de bois menant à la grande salle et elle y pénétra, Harry était vêtu d'une longue robe noire de sorcier, et était installé au centre de la pièce le tabouret ainsi que le choipeaux pour la répartition dans les maisons des premières années, elle se dirigea vers lui et lui sauta au coup.

- Harry ! S'écria-t-elle

- Hermione . Lança-t-il à son tour en resserrant son étreinte et la serrant dans ses bras . Comment vas tu ?

- bien , enfin , oui ça va . Lança-t-elle hésitante.

- je parle de ce qui se passe depuis quelques semaines .

Hermione tressaillit , elle savait que Harry avait voulu parler de ça ,mais avait désirée détourner le sujet.  
Apparemment il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.  
Depuis un certain temps de nombreux meurtres avaient été commis parmi la population des sorciers et sorcières .  
le ministère encore dans l'ignorance concernant l'auteur de ce crime ,toute les hypothèses faisant pencher la balance sur le fait que cela était le fruit d'un animal plutôt que d'un être humain.  
Cela se déroulait généralement la nuit, les médicomages retrouvant les victimes gisant sur le sol et vidées de tout organes.  
Des coups de griffes d'une taille que l'on disait impressionnante sur une grande partie de leur corps .  
Ces victimes qui étaient toutes sans exceptions dans enfant nés de parents moldus…  
La population magique était dorénavant plus qu'inquiète , le nombre de victimes était sidérant ,le ministère impuissant.

- Nous recevons la visite de plusieurs membres du ministère aujourd'hui , tous les professeurs seront présents. Continua-t-il

- C'est toi qui y oblige ?

- Hermione ce qui se passe est grave , tu dois être la première concernée, il faut faire quelque chose , et si tu y passais ?

- Non Harry , je te jure qu'il n'y a eu aucun signe pendant ses dernières semaines.

- Tu es seule chez toi, tu peux comprendre qu'avec Ron et Ginny nous nous inquiétons.

- Tiens , Ron… voilà que tu me parles de lui. Lança-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Il va très mal depuis votre rupture.

- Tiens donc ? Pourquoi ne rejoint-il pas cette Lavande.

- Je sais que ce qu'il a fait est dur à avaler mais …

Les deux jeunes gens furent interrompus par les grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent de nouveau, laissant apparaître l'ensemble des professeurs, au plus grand soulagement de Hermione, qui n'avait aucunement envie d'entrer sur ce terrain si glissant. Ils se tournèrent pour leur faire face.

- Miss Granger, nous vous attendions. Déclara la vieille Mc Gonagall une fois qu'elle fut a la hauteur de la jeune femme.

Ces deux dernières s'adressèrent un signe de tête et elle continua à l'adresse d'Harry.

- Potter, le ministre de la magie est arrivé.

- Les cours des élèves sont suspendus ? Demanda soudainement Hermione.

- Nous avons préféré tous les isoler dans leur salle commune, et reporter la répartition dans les maisons, certains sont conscients de l'ampleur des choses. Lança Harry monotone.

- laisse moi deviner, en particulier les serpentards ?

Harry et Hermione suivirent tout le corps enseignant et se dirigèrent vers les cachot où aurait lieu la conférence, ils arrièrent enfin devant la grande porte, Hermione retenue une légère grimace, se retrouvant dans cette pièce qu'elle avait tant aimer quitter a la fin de leur scolarité. Tous serrèrent à tour de rôle, la main de tous les représentants du ministère, s'installant ensuite en demie cercle sur les chaise disposer de part et d'autre de la pièce.

- Bien. Commença le ministre de la magie. Je suppose que tout le monde dans cette salle est au courant des derniers événements et se sent concerné.

Tous les membres présents hochèrent la tête.

- Il faut trouver une solution, cela n'est plus durable ! S'exclama Harry.

- Toutes les hypothèses laissent à penser que tout ceci est l'œuvre d'un animal, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il a tout à fait conscience de ce qu'il commets, tout cela est très étrange ! S'exclama un des membres du ministère.

- C'est pour cela que nous avons pensé que Mlle Granger devait être présente aujourd'hui…

La concernée leva alors la tête de son paquet de feuilles où elle prenait des notes et jeta un regard d'incompréhension a l'ensemble de la tablée.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Nous voudrions que vous nous aidiez à résoudre cette affaire.

- Avec tout mon respect monsieur le ministre, je ne vois pas en quoi je serais utile.

- Toutes les victimes étaient des enfants nés de parents moldus sans vouloir vous rappeler votre situation nous pensons que vous êtes la meilleure personne pour nous aider.

- Mais j'ai déjà un travail, ici à Poudlard.

- Nous engagerons un remplacent pour assurer tes cours, tu pourras reprendre ton rôle de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal une fois cette affaire réglée. Lança Harry calmement.

- A ce que je vois tu étais aussi de mèche. Souffla Hermione exaspérée par le comportement de son meilleur ami.

Un silence pesant ce fit dans la pièce.

- Combien y a-t-il eu de morts ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Une trentaine. Répondit le ministre de la magie.

- Une trentaine en deux mois ! S'exclama Hermione sidérée.

Apparemment cela était beaucoup plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait.

- Toutes les victimes étaient vidées de leur intestin et couvertes de griffures ?

- Oui toutes sans exception.

L'un des membres qui lui avait répondu lui mit devant elle une photos d'une des victimes, la griffure sur son bras devait bien mesurer dans les 20 centimètres, son visage était encore marbré par la terreur et des filets de sang lui en recouvrait toute une partie.

- Mon dieu. Souffla-t-elle.

Hermione fit tourner la photo qui fut observée par chacune des personnes présentes.  
Hermione se retint d'un haut le cœur se rappelant le visage de cette pauvre femme sur la photographie.

- Quelle âge avaient toutes les victimes ?

- Leur âge reste entre vingt et trente ans, cette créature est très précise, aucun des morts n'avaient plus ou moins.

- Nous sommes donc d'accord que le monstre qui fait ça, est quelqu'un de lucide, déterminé, et conscient de ses actes. Répondit Harry.

- Quelqu'un doit commander cette chose, ce n'est pas possible qu'une bête soit aussi intelligente.

- Quoi qu'il en soit Miss Granger vous comprenez que nous avons besoin de vous, acceptez vous notre proposition ?

Hermione fut prise d'un geste dont elle n'aurait pu être consciente quelques secondes avant, et sera fermement la main qui lui était tendue, comme signe d'accord.


	2. Chapter 2 : Regrets

_**Regrets **_

Hermione se leva ce matin-là , avec un bourdonnement présent dans les oreilles et une migraine qui lui martelait la tête avec une grande atrocité .

Elle se leva avec prudence de son lit , son pouls tapant avec vivacité contre sa boite crânienne , elle fila aussitôt droit vers la salle de bain où elle s'aspergea précipitamment la figure d'eau glacée , peut être que ce procédé lui permettrait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard , à l'aide des énormes cernes qui décorés son maigre visage , qu'elle se souvint des derniers événements qui étaient survenus la veille .

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains et se massa les tempes doucement , laissant ses doigts glacés lui caresser sa peau blafarde .

Cela n'était rien comparé à la touffe de cheveux qui s'était dressé sur son crâne…

Avait-elle réellement changer ? n'était-elle pas rester la grande miss je sais tous , si propre à elle-même ?

Une grande douleur lui martelait le front avec force , telle une alarme , qui serait dans la capacité de ramener toute une armée à l'ordre .

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et s'appuya à l'aide de ses coudes , au petit lavabo de marbre qui se tenait devant elle .

Depuis quand cela pouvait-il l'empêcher de réfléchir ? Un nœud se forma dans son estomac .

C'est ainsi qu'elle commença à éprouver des remords qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir, se consolant comme depuis la veille au soir en se disant que cela n'allait être qu'une mauvaise journée à passer .

Qu'une seule longue et horrible journée …Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans le hall le ministère et entreprit de longer les longs couloirs avec prudence, croisant de temps a autres des regards réprobateurs. Elle arriva enfin devant une porte lourde et imposante, inspirant une énorme bouffée d'air pour se donner le courage qui commençait à lui manquer en cet instant , elle serra le poing et l'avança doucement vers la parois de la vieille porte en bois , se mordant la lèvre.

Le retirant aussitôt , et la ramenant brusquement vers elle .

Elle tapa du pied d'une mine agacée , telle une enfant qui n'aurait pas eut ce qu'elle désirait ,et se mordit intérieurement la joue .

Quand sa main daigna enfin à manifester sa présence et qu'elle put entendre l'accord de l'occupant de la pièce , elle tira énergiquement sur son chemisier qu'elle ne cessait de remettre en place depuis son arrivée , et rentra dans la salle, la tête la plus haute possible .

- Miss Granger. Heureux de vous voir ! Lança le ministre de la magie , contournant l'énorme bureau qui prenait une place inimaginable dans la pièce .

Elle serra fermement la main qu'il lui tendait

- Moi de même...

- Une affaire très fâcheuse Mademoiselle Granger , très fâcheuse voyez vous , je me voyais dans l'obligation de vous contacter …Vous ne regrettez pas votre décision ? Du moins puis-je l'espérer …

- bien sûr que non . Mentit-elle. Suivi de prêt par un rire jaune et un sourire forcé qu'elle voulait aimable

- Bien, alors nous allons commencer ! S'exclama le vieil homme d'une mine réjouit en venant se replacer derrière son bureau . Vous allez mener cette enquête avec l'un de nos membres, personne d'autre ne s'occupera de l'affaire,je compte sur vous … Tous les jours vous viendrez dans mon bureau pour faire votre rapport , je tiens à vous garder en vie le plus longtemps possible . Lança t-il dans un clin d'œil

C'est à ce moment précis que quelqu'un frappa à la porte les tirant de leur discussion, et sortant Hermione de sa torpeur .

- Et bien … il en a mit du temps… entrez !

Une seconde à peine s'écoula après l'accord du ministre, qu'un homme à la chevelure blonde et au regard si vif et puissant pénétra dans la salle, son air toujours aussi méprisant afficher sur les lèvres, il transperça Hermione en un seul regard, quant à elle, elle avait l'impression que son cœur avait arrêté de battre, ou qu'elle avait même cessé de respirer, c'était comme si elle voyait flou à présent, ses pieds étaient profondément enracinés dans le sol, plus aucun de ses membres ne réagissaient, mais elle réussit à rassembler ses dernières force pour reprendre peu à peu ses esprits et murmurer un...

- Pas lui...

- Oui, moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Granger. Lança -t-il de sa voix froide accompagnée de son rictus arrogant sur le visage.

- Temps mort ! Hurla-t-elle

Elle se retourna vers le ministre

- Monsieur .Cet homme est un mangemort , il a toujours détester les enfants nés de parents moldus, j'en suis la preuve vivante ! Pourquoi est-il dans cette affaire !

- Mr Malefoy nous a proposé son aide et nous l'avons tout de suite accepter, c'est un homme qui maîtrise bien la magie noire et cela pourrait bien nous être utile pour cette enquête…

- Quel mangemort ne la maîtrise pas.

- Si j'étais un mangemort Granger, j'aurais ris de cette affaire au lieu de déplacer mon magnifique postérieur pour venir en aide au ministère.

- Bon s'il vous plait, nous ne somme pas là pour régler des quiproquos de lycéens de Poudlard. Il y a une affaire plus sérieuse il me semble non ? Les coupa le ministre d'un air autoritaire qui laissait entendre son impatience .Bon continuons et récapitulons ce que nous savons.

- Nous savons que cette créature attaque seulement la nuit, et seulement les sorciers et sorcières qui ont des parents moldus. Lança Malefoy calmement.

- Cela veut dire qu'elle ne veut pas être vu ou qu'elle ne supporte pas le soleil. Réfléchit Hermione.

- Elle entaille ses victimes du bas ventre jusqu'à la cage thoracique et les vident de leurs intestins.

- Tu oublies les griffes Malefoy, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est à quoi ça lui sert de griffer autant ses victimes, surtout que d'après les médicomages elles sont déjà mortes avant les griffures.

- Il faut dire que tu ne comprends pas grand-chose en général … Mais cela est assez étrange en effet.

- Cette créature s'en sert comme pour se défouler, mais qui pourrait être assez monstrueux pour faire ça ? Les enfants nés moldus restent des êtres humains.

- Un loup-garou . Réfléchit Malefoy à son tour.

- Aucune espèce ne possède des griffes aussi grandes, j'ai vérifié, c'est une espèce encore inconnue.

- Miss je sais tout est de retour. Lança-t-il amer.

- Il faudrait mettre en sécurité tous les sorciers et sorcières de ce sang qui habitent à Londres. Lança-t-elle ignorant la dernière remarque de son « acolyte ».

- Il est trop tôt pour ça, nous ne connaissons pas assez cette bestiole ! S'exclama Malefoy sur de lui.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Granger si tu fais ça tu vas droit dans la gueule du loup, je pense qu'il faut encore attendre d'avoir des indices.

- Des indices ? Cela veut dire que d'autres sangs impurs comme tu les appelles si bien doivent mourir ?!

- Miss Granger, je suis d'accord avec Mr Malefoy, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour prendre des risques inutiles, il faut réfléchir avant d'agir, oubliez votre côté griffondore et utilisons nos méninges.

- Qu'allons nous faire alors ?

- Pour l'instant récolter de nouveaux indices et attendre. Lança Malefoy.

* * * * * * * * * *

- Merci. Lança Hermione au serveur après qu'il leur est servi sa Bière au beurre tandis qu'elle se tenait en compagnie de Ginny

Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres et en prit une énorme gorgée.

- Hermione tu es sûr que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta alors cette dernière d'un air suspicieux

Hermione hocha la tête d'un mouvement qu'elle voulait négatif.

- Je nage en plein cauchemar. Toutes deux se trouvaient à la cafétéria du ministère, Ginny travaillait là-bas également et ce, depuis leur départ de Poudlard, seulement elle enquêtait sur une autre affaire.

Elles avaient convenu de se retrouver ici même une fois que Hermione aurait terminé son entretien avec son nouveau coéquipier et le ministre de la magie.

- Je t'avoue que moi aussi je suis restée scotchée sur place quand j'ai appris que Drago Malefoy était revenu.

- il m'a toujours détesté, moi et tous les enfants issus de parents moldus , pourquoi s'occuper de cette affaire ?!

elle prit une autre gorgée qu'elle vida d'une traite , L'affreuse brûlure qui se manifesta dans sa gorge lui fit alors clairement comprendre que cette solution n'était sûrement pas la bonne .

- Hermione ralentit ! Maugréa la jeune rouquineElle laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. - pince moi je t'en supplie ! S'exclama-t-elle encore une fois en lui tendant son bras

Avant qu'elle n'ai put exécuter le supplice son amie , la main de la rouquine avait déjà laissée une trace sur la joue droite de la jeune femme .

Celle-ci se redressa aussitôt , et la regarda avec incrédulité .

- Hermione, je me fais du soucis pour toi, s'il t'arrivais quelque chose… lança Ginny comme pour justifier son geste- Il ne m'arrivera rien Ginny. Lança-t-elle en retrouvant sa lucidité et en massant sa joue rougie et endolorie , ou figuré encore les traces de doigt de la jeune rousse .

- C'est affreux .

- Est-ce que tu parles du fait que tu m'ais frappée ?

- Hermione !

- C'est l'affaire la plus horrible que le ministère ait connu depuis la réapparition de Voldemort à ce que j'ai compris. Fut la réponse de cette dernière , ayant retrouver son sérieux

- Malefoy est toujours un mangemort ?

- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre non.

- Oui … ma fois un mangemort reste un mangemort.

- Peut être. Lança-t-elle songeuse. Dis Ginny, pourquoi le ministère a-t-il tant besoin de moi pour cette affaire ? Je veux dire, je suis peut-être une enfant née moldus ,mais je ne suis pas la seule !

- Pour être franche je l'ignore.

- Vrai ?

- Personne ne sait pourquoi le ministre de la magie a prit le risque de t'y faire entrer, réfléchit Hermione, il sait très bien le risque que tu cours.

- Mais … alors …

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Lança la rouquine en regardant son amie d'un air désolé avant même que celle-ci ai put finir sa phrase .

Elles furent toutes deux interrompues par l'entré de deux jeunes femmes qui s'assirent à la table juste derrière la leur, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de leur trouver une vague impression de déjà vu, elle lança un regard interrogateur a Ginny.

- Qui Est-ce ?

- Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bulstrode.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et le jus de citrouille qu'elle avait dans la bouche atterrit aussitôt sur la table , les éclaboussant toutes deux au passage .

- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ginny lui lança un regard paniqué ayant remarquée que ces deux dernières leur jetaient des regards à la dérobé.

- Elles travaillent toutes deux pour le ministère depuis la chute de Voldemort. Continua son amie maintenant en chuchotant

La curiosité d'Hermione l'emporta sur ses principes et elle se mit à écouter d'une oreille discrète la discussion qu'entretenait les deux ex serpentards à la table de derrière. Elle ne regretta pas le moins du monde son manque de politesse une fois qu'elle eut entendue la conversation des deux jeunes femmes

- […] tu as vu ? Drago est revenu … Lança Milicent d'une voix faible ayant pour but que seul Pansy puisse entendre, hélas , peine perdue.

- Oui

- Il sait ce qu'il risque ?

- Je suppose.

- Tout le monde sait que tu le couvres, tu devrais cracher le morceau.

- Jamais je ne ferais ça.

- Tout le monde ignore ce qu'il est devenu pendant ses dernières années.

- Pourquoi je devrais être plus au courant que toi ?

- Pas à moi , Drago et toi, vous êtes amis depuis l'époque des figurines d'hippogriffes en plastique .

- Tu m'ennuies Bulstrode.

- J'espère juste qu'il sait qu'il risque gros en revenant.

- Il le sait ne t'inquiète pas.

- Le ministère ne fermera pas les yeux très longtemps, ils vont vite remonter jusqu'à toi Parkinson, bien que ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, mais ils finiront par découvrir que la seule et unique personne qui détient les informations qu'ils désirent obtenir à part Drago… c'est toi.

**_Alors votre avis ? En tous cas merci d'avoir lu ._**

**_Heav'_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Le doute tue Granger

_Le doute tue Granger _

- Franchement , tu peux me dire ce qu'il m'a prit de bien vouloir t'aider?

- je présume , ton incroyable talent pour t'attirer des ennuis, ou peut être tout simplement pour me prouver une fois de plus cette talentueuse amitié que tu éprouve à mon égard . Répondit la brunette sans reprendre son souffle , et d'un air amusé

Ginny souffla fortement de mécontentement et se laissa tomber avec un évident manque de grâce dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait juste au côté du l'immense bureau de son amie

- et tu peux me dire en quoi ça va nous servir de rester toute la nuit dans les locaux du ministère après la fermeture !

- si on a de la chance surveiller les rues de Londres … lança Hermione d'un air distrait pendant qu'elle vérifiait que tout soit bien en place pour leur projet de cette nuit.

Encore un soupir

- excuse moi Hermione ,mais prétendre avoir quitté le travail , attendre tapis au fond de la réserve que tout le monde soit partis et passer la nuit ici je trouve que cela fait un peu trop «plan à la Poudlard »

- et bien au moins ça nous fait revenir quelques temps en arrière.

- déjà que travailler c'est pas ma tasse de thé ,mais alors passer tout le temps ou je pourrais être avec ma famille à me planquer dans mon bureau c'est le comble de l'exaspération !

- j'ai été ouvrir les portes arrières , alors maintenant arrête de te plaindre et écoute si tu entends du bruit !

La jeune rousse écarquilla les yeux et la seule réponse qu'elle trouva a lui donner fut un regard paniquer

- Qu…quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas la tête je te rappelle qu'une bestiole traîne toutes les nuits par ici et toi tu ouvres les portes du ministère! S'exclama-t-elle tout en s'efforçant de chuchoter pour ne pas masquer le moindre fracas qu'il pouvait y avoir

Ne prêtant pas attention à la remarque de son amie , Hermione prit place dans le fauteuil en face du sien . Les minutes et les secondes s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand silence , où seul le tic tac de l'horloge était audible .

Trois heures plus tard elles étaient toujours ici , Ginny fermant les yeux doucement , laissant les minutes s'écouler lentement .Hermione, elle , restait le regard dans le vide , réfléchissant à toute vitesse malgré tout le temps qu'elle avait a leur disposition .Plus rien n'existait pour la jeune femme à présent à par ses pensées, le silence qui s'était introduit aurait pu être pesant dans d'autres circonstances , mais compte tenus de la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient toutes deux, il était le bienvenue . Hermione sursauta voyant Ginny ouvrir les yeux subitement et se redresser comme une flèche sur son siège .

- Hermione ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un chuchotis

- Quoi ? Répondit cette dernière ne comprenant pas la réaction de la tornade qui se trouvait devant elle

Celle-ci se retourna vers la porte d'entrée du bureau qui était restée ouverte en cas de bruit , et refit volte face vers son amie , lui murmurant

- Tu n'avais pas coupé toute l'électricité des locaux …?

Hermione mit du temps à réagir , elle n'eut le temps d'entreprendre de la faire davantage que Ginny était déjà venue se poster près de la porte et faisait passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement , bénéficiant de toute la vue sur le long couloir .

- Regarde . Souffla Ginny tandis que Hermione l'avait rejoint et se tenait a ses côtés Hermione passa à son tour sa tête , inspectant avec intérêt tous ce qui les entouraient , elle eut soudain un puissant haut le cœur : la dernière pièce du couloir était éclairée ,la porte entrouverte . Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond phénoménale dans sa poitrine tandis que ses mains , poser contre le mur devenaient moites .

- Cette pièce était éteinte . Assura-t-elle

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Absolument .

- Tu as peut être oublié de l'éteindre et …

- Par merlin Ginny ! Lança Hermione soudain remplit de doutes

Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et saisit sa baguette qui était fourrer dans la poche arrière de son jean , tandis qu'elle entreprit de sortir de la pièce et de s'engager dans le corridor , une main s'interposa vivement en travers de son chemin

- Ont peut savoir ce que tu fait ?! S'exclama la rouquine - Je vais voir ce qui s'y passe . Répondit une Hermione butée , comme si cela était une évidence

La rousse la dévisagea , apparemment sonnée par les stupides paroles de sa meilleure amie .

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Explosa-t-elle . T'es complètement ramassée , je te signale sans vouloir t'offenser ma chère qu'une machine à tuer rôde peut être dans les parages , que tu as gentiment laissé les portes des locaux ouvertes , qu'une pièce qui était jusqu'à présent éteinte vient subitement de s'allumer , et pour finir cette chose tue les gens de ton sang , alors tu arrêtes tes actes suicidaires et tu reposes tes jolies fesses sur ton siège ! J'appelle Harry !

Tandis que la jeune fille se diriger vers la fenêtre pour communiquer par télépathie avec son fiancée , Hermione en profita pour continuer son chemin d'un air déterminer

- Hermione ! S'exclama Ginny a la fois d'un ton faible et autoritaire, lorsqu'elle s'était retourner pour apercevoir son amie se diriger en courant vers la réserve

Malgré tout cette dernière n'y prêta guère attention et s'avança prudemment vers la la pièce éclairée , la respiration coupée et irrégulière .

Elle poussa alors doucement la porte entrouverte lorsqu'elle fut face a elle , jusqu'à ce qu'elle puise en avoir la vue complète .D'une oreille attentive , elle se stoppa nette pour entendre le moindre son et voir la moindre chose qui pouvait se produire . Rien , si ce n'est les battements frénétiques de son cœur .

S'avançant de plus en plus , se rapprochant du centre de la pièce , Hermione s'avancer dorénavant dans les rangés ou plusieurs potions toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres étaient disposées .

Des vertes , des rouges , où même fluorescente .

La couleur de ces potions qui brillée grâce au doux reflet de la lune et qui donnait a cette pièce une allure encore plus inquiétante ...

Malgré le courage qu'elle essayait de se donner, elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler les tremblements de ses jambes et de ses mains.

Et tout se passa si vite :

Une planche du parquet craqua soudain sous l'effet d'un poids , pas le sien …

Hermione se figea , puis arriver au bout de l'allée, sentit une présence non loin d'elle, bientôt une silhouette arrivé en même temps qu'elle à l'arrivée de l'allée voisine .

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour , elle se tourna violemment vers celle-ci , pointant sa baguette dans sa direction , comme un signe de défense . Cependant , malgré elle , elle mis un temps interminable pour comprendre ce qui était réellement en train de se produire .

- Malefoy? S'exclama-t-elle d'un air d'incompréhension

En même position d'attaque qu'elle, le jeune homme se trouvait là . Ses cheveux blonds décoiffés, sa mine fatiguée, ses yeux dilatés, elle put tous apercevoir , les images défilées à une vitesse folle dans sa tête alors que toute notion de réflexion lui était ôtée. Elle resserra un peu plus sa baguette dans sa main, voulant paraître encore un peu plus menaçante. Le jeune homme lui, restait sa baguette pointer vers elle sans aucun air de défit .

C'était comme si toute force lui avait été enlevé.

- qu'est-ce que tu faits ici ? Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents rompant le silence

- je pourrais te poser la même question .

- oui et bien je l'ai posé la première .

Il ne répondit pas , et elle renforça sa prise d'une main humide sur sa baguette .

- réponds. Ordonna-t-elle

- baisse ça tu veux . Lança-t-il en guise de réponse en du fin morceau de bois pointer par la jeune femme , qui se rapprochée de plus en plus de sa gorge, mais qui ne l'impressionner guerre .- répond et ensuite on avisera. Ordonna-t-elle encore une fois, furieuse

- t'es flippante dans ton genre quand t'es en colère Granger on te la déjà dit ?

Ses yeux métalliques exprimaient dorénavant moquerie et arrogance, malgré le fait qu'ils soient dilatés à un haut point. Hermione elle de son côté n'en menait pas large,guette amusée de la situation .

Le fait de l'avoir surprit ici, en cette nuit, et l'avoir trouver à la place de ce qu'elle cherchait fit monter un doute en elle. Elle dénia retirer ses yeux des siens entendant des bruits de pas accourir, elle se retourna au moment ou Harry et Ginny étaient tous deux sur le pas de la porte.

Ils regardèrent alors la scène avec le même étonnement que Hermione avait éprouvée quelques minutes auparavant.

- Bon maintenant que Poil de carotte et Saint Potter sont là tu vas pouvoir me laisser partir . Lança-t-il d'un ton amer

Sans attendre son reste il se dirigea vers la sortie sans se priver de lui donner un coup d'épaule quand il passa à sa hauteur . Harry et Ginny s'écartèrent avec un regard mauvais afin de le laisser passer, Hermione, elle ,se retourna pour le regarder s'éloigner… Arriver à l'embrasure de la porte, il se retourna et lança à l'adresse de sa coéquipière comme s'il avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

- le doute tue Granger, il te dévore a petit feu .

Il planta une dernière fois son regard sans émotions dans le sien , puis partit d'une démarche provocatrice

**_Alors votre avis ? _**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ en tout cas merci encore d'avoir lu !_**

**_La suite la semaine prochaine =)_**


	4. Chapter 4 : Ça tu ne le saura pas

_**Ça tu ne le saura pas** _

_Voila je vous poste le quatrième chapitre , en esperant qu'il vous plaise ^^ _

_Bonne lecture a tous_ _et place au chapitre_

* * * * * *

Hermione se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers le dernier bureau de la dernière allée du ministère d'un pas déterminé , la tête haute.

Longeant progressivement l'ensemble des long corridors , elle s'assurait de temps à autre de l'absence d'une traque derrière elle .

Arriver à l'angle du couloir , elle se retourna pour l'énième et la dernière fois , et s'engagea …

Des gros cernes violacés ornait ses yeux , preuve que l'horrible nuit qu'elle avait du endurer . N'ayant cesser de sursauter à l'entente de chaque bruit se faisant entendre dans son appartement , chaque craquement … Laissant alors tomber ses tentative pour trouver le sommeil et optant finalement pour restée aux aguets , faisant les cents pas toute la nuit au beau milieu de son salon .

Entre l'indiscrétion dont elle avait fait preuve il y a quelques jours de cela , à la cafétéria ,écoutant partiellement la conversation entre les deux anciennes serpentard, chose qui avait fait remonter sa curiosité aussi vite qu'une flèche il faut dire, et la fameuse nuit où elle avait trouvé Malefoy dans la réserve du ministère, les questions qui défilaient dorénavant en elle se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses et bien entendu incomplète …

C'est alors qu'elle eut jurer que le secret que renfermait Drago Malefoy derrière lui ne serait plus , et surtout , qu'elle découvrirait elle c'était juré qu'elle découvrirait

Enfin arrivée devant une grande porte faite d'un bois des plus ancien ou été inscrite les initiales du jeune homme , elle avança doucement , prudemment sa main , et donna un léger coup sur la paroi , voulant prévenir une quelconque personne se trouvant à l'intérieur de sa présence .

Elle attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires , ou personne ne répondit.

Après avoir affiché un sourire discret mais victorieux , elle ouvrit cette dernière, s'efforçant de le faire le plus discrètement possible et cachant les grincements que celle-ci avait émie une fois ouverte.

Ce n'est qu'une fois a l'intérieur qu'elle fut face au choses : cette pièce dégageait une atmosphère inquiétante, presque froide , quelque peu semblable a son propriétaire , réflexion qui arracha un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme , et ce malgré elle .A peine eut elle franchit le pas de la porte et l'eut fermée, qu'elle eut des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale . Franchissant la pièce , elle ouvrit les volets qui étaient tirés pour laisser entré la lumière du jour, et se aussitôt mit la main devant les yeux, les plissant légèrement, habituée à l'obscurité de la pièce.

Après avoir jeter un bref coup d'œil à la salle, elle se dirigea d'un pas lent et tranquille vers le bureau désordonné de son collègue , les tiroirs ouverts et plusieurs documents éparpillés de part et d'autre sur sa surface .

Elle fixa longuement un cadre déposé au coin de la table où plusieurs photos défilaient les une après les autres : la grande salle de Poudlard, la cour, ou encore la cabane d'Hagrid…

Un haut le cœur fit face , et elle effleura la surface du cadre avec son doigt ou plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence apaisant et riche en souvenirs .

Une fois sa minute de nostalgie passée, elle reposa le cadre dans un long soupir, remplit de regrés .

Personne n'avait jamais su ce que « le grand Drago MaleFoy » avait put ressentir envers cette école tant réputée. Quel avait été son sentiment quand ils avaient dû la quitter pour prendre leurs vies en main. Malgré tout , cette école était apparue à tous , comme leur seconde maison.

Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions, plusieurs feuilles étant tombées du bureau tant ce dernier était encombré par les dossiers , sûrement a traiter .

Elle s'agenouilla difficilement et pris les quelques paquets qui étaient à présent à terre.

Elle s'édita , elle s'était d'abord dit que cela devait être des dossiers que Malefoy devait suivre pour le ministère, mais suivi cette petite voix qui se faisait de plus en plus présente en elle (surtout depuis que cet homme était revenu) et qui l'incitait à y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle n'eut pas tort, elle saisit le dossier ou plusieurs feuilles s'en échappaient et après l'avoir ouvert s'aperçut que tous ces papiers étaient des articles arrachés ou découpés de plusieurs rubriques de la gazette du sorcier.

A en juger par les dates, ils n'étaient pas d'hier… Elle les feuilleta négligemment et se rendit compte que tous les titres n'étaient pas si différents les uns des autres , provoquant un doute supplémentaire au creux de son estomac . « La grande bataille entre Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter » , « Voldemort vaincu par celui qui a survécus» ou encore « L'ordre du Phoenix intervient » , ce dernier titre aux côtés d'une photo représentant leur trio tant connus…

Après avoir décroché un léger sourire la jeune femme s'arrêta un instant … Pourquoi Malefoy gardait-il des rubriques de la gazette du sorcier toutes en relations avec la grande bataille ? Les minutes et les secondes passèrent et elle ne trouvait toujours pas de réponses à sa seule et unique question. Elle sursauta entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la pièce, elle se leva malgré la douleur qui lui élançait fortement dans la jambe , étant sûrement resté agenouillée pendant un bon moment, elle tassa vivement les feuilles et reposa le paquet en vitesse sur un coin de la table . Elle eut tout juste le temps de faire mine de s'intéresser à la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre du bureau, que Malefoy était déjà entrer dans la pièce .

Il s'arrêta d'abord net dans son élan quand il eut remarquer la présence de la jeune femme , surprit de la voir ici , et en cette heure . Il reprit cependant aussitôt son air dur, supérieur et froid .

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ?

- je voulais te voir. Lança-t-elle sur le même ton que lui toujours en regardant au travers de la vitre

- ça ne pouvais pas attendre, tu étais vraiment obligée de rentrer dans mon bureau ? Lança-t-il suspicieux.

Elle se retourna alors et il eut dés cet instant le loisir de constater sa mine fatiguée .

- En tous cas si c'était pour avoir des conseils pour dormir je comprends pourquoi tu étais si pressée, déjà que tu n'es pas belle à voir d'ordinaire ,mais alors là sa dépasse la limite du possible. Lança-t-il hautain.

Elle répondit à sa remarque par un regard noir qui aurait pu aussitôt le tuer si les deux prunelles de la jeunes femme avait était des balles . Le jeune homme secoua alors la tête d'une mine moqueuse , incitant son regard à venir se poser sur le paquet de feuille qui était dérangé et qui traînait au coin de la table.

Tandis que certaines feuilles étaient froissées, d'autres dépassaient du paquet.

Il sourit pour une seconde fois .

Elle et la discrétion ne seraient décidément jamais faites pour être associées. Il s'était bien dit qu'avec Hermione Granger comme coéquipière, laisser des documents compromettant était une erreur à ne pas commettre. Il croyait pourtant les avoir tous cachés dans la trappe du dernier tiroir de son bureau qu'il avait spécialement conçut à son arrivée à cet usage …

Oui , il en était même sur … Heureusement qu'elle n'était tombé que sur ceux là. Il n'osait imaginer les risques qu'il aurait courut si elle était tombé sur les plus importants de tous. A son plus grand bonheur les articles de la gazette du sorcier qu'elle avait trouvé ne pouvaient la mener à rien de concret et de prometteur et il en jubilait intérieurement! Un rire glacial fut émit , et il lança :

- Je te croyais plus maligne que ça pour fouiller dans mes affaires Granger.

Elle se retourna et lui fit face.

- De quoi tu parles ? Il lui désigna le paquet de feuilles qu'elle avait mal rangé , d'un bref signe de tête.

- Alors, quelles conclusions en as tu tiré ? Lui lança-t-il toujours aussi malicieux.

Elle bouillonnait intérieurement, l'idée qu'elle n'ait pas eu la réponse à ce qu'elle cherchait la mettait encore plus hors d'elle-même qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Était elle bel et bien en train de rêver ou la provoquait il ? Elle aurait dû se douter malgré tout , que même intentionnellement, Drago Malefoy n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser quelque chose de prometteur traîner en plein milieu de son bureau.

- Désolé Malefoy,mais un mangemort qui veux aider le ministère pour une affaire sur les enfants nés moldus je n'y crois pas même une seule seconde qui plus est que c'est toi . Finit-elle par répliquer sèchement , et vexée qui plus est d'avoir était prise en faute

- Quoi moi ? Lança-t-il froidement en insistant sur le denier mot qu'il eut prononcé

- Tu es un mangemort il me semble non ? Aux dernières nouvelles c'est-à-dire il y a six ans tu l'étais.

- c'est vrai. Admit-il amusé du fait qu'il arrive à mettre la grande miss je sais tout hors d'elle-même en si peu de temps. Elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau du jeune homme d'un geste brusque, faisant relever la tête du blond et lançant alors en le défiant

- je VEUX savoir pourquoi c'est si important pour toi.

- je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre à ce qu'il me semble ? Lança-t-il en soutenant le regard de sa coéquipière.

- Oui mais on travaille ensemble, c'est la moindre des choses que je le sache.

- ça ne t'avancera à rien de le savoir.

- qu'en sais tu ?

- ça c'est mes affaires Granger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais la semaine dernière en plein milieu de la nuit dans la réserve du ministère ? ça ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on appelle habituelle !

Heureuse de la remarque qu'elle venait de trouver , se fut son tour de décrocher un sourire de satisfaction . Pendant quelques instants le jeune homme resta le regard dans le vide , cherchant sûrement ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre a cela .

- Tu y étais toi aussi . Le sourire qui s'était élargit peu de temps avant sur ses lèvres disparut petit a petit. Hermione resta scotchée sur place, il avait réussit à trouver le bon argument. Et il l'avait eu, elle ne trouva rien à répondre et se tut. Pourtant , les images d'un Malefoy en transe, décoiffé et le teint encore plus blafard qu'à son habitude défilaient aussi vite dans sa tête que les photos de Poudlard qu'elle avait regardé quelques minutes avant cela.

- Pour ce soir, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre dans mon bureau, vu que le ministre de la magie a donné son accord, autant qu'on se mette au travail le plus vite possible. J'aurais quelque chose a voir avec toi avant notre escapade de ce soir . Finit elle par prononcer, voulant mettre fin au silence qui s'était installé au plus vite

- Très bien. Lança-t-il amer , et sans lui porter aucune intention

Elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte , un poids énorme luis pesant sur la poitrine .

- Granger ! Elle se retourna vivement, même trop vivement à son goût.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de fouiner dans mes affaires, où je jure de te le faire regretter amèrement.

Hocher la tête ? Hors de question .

Elle soutenus son regard , incitant son partenaire à comprendre que cela était une chose qu'elle se devait de ne pas affirmer .

Elle sortit maladroitement de son bureau et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Elle longeait à présent les couloirs dans le sens inverse pour regagner son bureau, l'air digne, sans pour autant refouler sa colère . Elle trouverait, elle se l'était promis…

* * * * *

_Voila voila ^^ _

_J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous as plus , en tout cas si vous avez des suggestions à faire n'hésitez pas , et surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez ._

_Gros bisous a tous _

_Heav'_


	5. Chapter 5 : touché coulée

**_Voila le chapitre 5 _**

**_Avec un peu de retard je vous l'accorde ._**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

Quelques heures plus tard Hermione attendait sagement et pensive. Tapit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, regardant au travers de la vitre de sa fenêtre, embuée par le froid. Le soleil se couchait lentement, diffusant un mélange de couleurs rose et orangé sur toute la surface de Londres. Le regard perdu dans le vide et le visage pâle, la fatigue ne lui réussissait vraiment pas… Elle se frictionna les mains et les bras, puis enfouit son menton dans son pull de laine blanche que Molly Weasley lui avait gentiment tricoté il y a déjà bien des années de cela … Cette idée l'enveloppa comme d'une sensation protectrice Elle voyait d'ici le visage sévère et emplit de reproche de cette mère de famille qui serait déjà en train de la sermonner depuis un bon moment pour son manque d'alimentation et de sommeil. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres pâles de la jeune femme et elle porta sa tasse de chocolat chaud brûlante à ses lèvres, cette dernière lui picotant la gorge quand elle en prit une gorgée . Elle sentait le froid se glisser sous sa fenêtre et se nicher le long de son dos… Comme ils l'avaient convenue , la jeune femme attendait la venue de Malefoy afin de vérifier certaines choses avant la ronde de ce soir qu'ils avaient prévue d'effectuer . Elle entendit un claquement provenir de derrière elle, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle se retourna enfin, sachant que son partenaire n'était pas fait pour être patient et surtout ayant reconnu le son du transplanage entre mille. Elle aperçut comme elle si attendait Malefoy, au centre de son appartement, jetant un coup œil furtif à ce qui l'entourait.

- au moins tu es à l'heure. Annonça-t-elle d'un air lasse et froid en se passant la main sur le front et en reposant sa tasse encore chaude sur sa table basse

- comment tu fais pour vivre là dedans ? S'exclama ce dernier n'ayant pas fait attention à la remarque de sa coéquipière, avec maintenant un air de dégoût affiché sur le visage

- ça s'appelle un appartement Malefoy, je te signale que tout le monde ne dispose pas du même luxe que toi, de plus j'y vis très bien. Répondit elle sur la défensive n'ayant toujours pas accepté le fait que cet homme ait réussi à la pendre en faute ce matin même, alors qu'elle avait toujours obtenue les renseignements qu'elle voulait avoir.

Par Merlin ! C'était elle qui avait trouvé pour la pierre philosophale en première année, elle qui avait su pour ce gigantesque serpent lors de la seconde, elle qui avait réussi à démasquer le secret du professeur Lupin la troisième… Elle ne pouvait se résoudre au fait que Malefoy puisse mettre en question toutes ses pratiques, cela l'avait touchée au plus profond de son orgueil .Elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son vieux buffet et en retira un petit appareil qu'elle tendit à Malefoy…

- c'est quoi ce machin ? Lança-t-il prenant maladroitement un petit bout de plastique rectangulaire possédant plusieurs petits boutons ici et là

- « ça » lança Hermione. C'est un téléphone portable Malefoy, ça sert à communiquer à distance, ça pourra te servir pendant l'enquête, on pourra ainsi rester en contact au cas où on apprendrait des choses essentielles chacun de notre côté.

- encore un objet moldus, ceux là ont vraiment des idées bizarres, pourquoi inventer de telles choses alors que la télépathie existe ?

Hermione se massa le front d'un air lasse, la tâche risquait de s'annoncer plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Elle fut cependant étonnée qu'il prenne aussi bien le fait de devoir se servir d'un objet n'appartenant pas au monde magique.

- Bon on fait un essai. Lança-t-elle en extirpant le sien de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle composa le numéro de l'appareil qui appartenait désormais à son coéquipier et attendit pendant quelques secondes de plus… La vive et forte mélodie leur vint peu à peu aux oreilles, suivie de près par un sursaut de la part de Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'exclama-t-il sous le coup de la surprise manquant de faire tomber l'appareil par la même occasion. Hermione fit alors cesser la sonnerie et s'approcha à nouveau vers lui, en étouffant un rire moqueur.

- leçon numéro un : si tu entends cette mélodie cela veut dire que je cherche à te joindre. Leçon numéro deux : il te suffira seulement d'appuyer sur ce bouton pour décrocher. Lança-t-elle en désignant le bouton vert qui était sur l'appareil. Moi seule connaît ce numéro, cela veut dire que je suis la seule à pouvoir t'appeler, pour pouvoir m'entendre et me parler par la même occasion il faut que tu portes l'appareil à ton oreille.

Elle marqua une pause voulant s'assurer qu'il avait bien assimilé tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle tenta de l'interroger par un regard mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à inspecter de long en large l'appareil, en le faisant passer d'une main à l'autre et en le tournant sur lui-même. A croire que celui-ci était le dernier monstre venu ravagé la terre.

- bon on recommence. Finit elle par dire, le sortant de sa contemplation.

Le téléphone se remit a sonner pour une seconde fois, Malefoy appuya maladroitement sur le bouton désigné peu de temps plus tôt par Hermione et porta l'appareil, plus que suspect à ses yeux, à son oreille.

- Granger ? Lança-t-il à l'appareil

Merlin, depuis quand se laissait-il mener par le bout du nez et qui plus est par ELLE? Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à balancer en travers de la pièce cette machine qu'il n'arrivait en aucun moyen à faire marcher, une voix étouffée et presque inaudible se fit entendre à travers le «morceau de plastique »

- …vers … Malefoy !

- quoi ? Je comprends rien ! Articule bon sang !

- Tu le tiens à l'envers Malefoy!

********

Après plusieurs essais, tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres pour apprendre à son coéquipier comment se servir d'un téléphone mobile , Hermione ne put résister et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son fauteuil, en soupirant fortement. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, mais fut soudain contrainte de les rouvrir presque aussitôt avec énervement , un flash venant s'allumer juste devant ses yeux, la faisant sursauter et lui provoquant son agacement au plus haut point. Elle entrouvrit les paupières et vit alors Malefoy étudier avec attention sa lampe de chevet qu'il allumait et qu'il éteignait plusieurs fois d'affilées avec un regard médusé. Il avait fait la même chose quelques heures auparavant avec le micro-onde … Hermione étouffa un juron et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à travers sa fenêtre. Les étoiles brillaient et scintillaient de milles feux dans le ciel obscur en cette nuit d'automne. Les rues faiblement éclairées par les vieux réverbères donnaient une allure à cette ville encore plus inquiétante qu'elle ne l'était déjà en ces temps-ci. A son plus grand étonnement, elle réussit à se lever d'un bon pour se mettre sur ses pieds ne détachant pourtant pas, à son plus grand désarroi, Malefoy de son admiration pour l'ampoule posée sur un pied en bois…

- On y va ? Décréta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard une fois qu'elle fut revenue dans le salon, son manteau sur le bras

Le jeune homme cessa enfin son occupation pour la regarder d'un air incrédule

- où ça ?

- tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? Tu as oublié pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Répliqua-t-elle avec une voix plus qu'irritée

- la bestiole ne sort pas avant les vingt-trois heures, ça ne sert à rien de sortir maintenant on a encore deux longues heures devant nous pour s'occuper. Annonça-t-il avec une lueur moqueuse au fond des yeux, qui en disait très long sur ses profondes pensées

Un air exaspéré s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme

- t'es irrécupérable Malefoy.

- On peut toujours jouer à la bataille navale si tu veux. Continua-t-il avec son rictus de parfait Malefoy qui faisait particulièrement ressortir son arrogance

Hermione jeta négligemment son manteau, qu'elle tenait entre les mains sur le canapé du salon, qui était déjà encombré de plusieurs vêtements.

- Bon tu veux quelque chose ? Lança-t-elle s'efforçant de garder son self contrôle et d'oublier la torture qu'elle allait devoir subir pendant ces deux heures à venir en plus de celles qu'elle venait d'endurer. Il se contenta de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible

- pardon ?

- non rien merci. Répondit il en prenant la peine de bien articuler cette fois ci, en regardant au travers de la fenêtre comme le faisait Hermione quelques minutes avant . Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans sa cuisine pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Le sommeil commençait à gagner du terrain, après l'affreuse nuit qu'elle avait passée, ses yeux étaient petits et cernés, elle les ferma un instant et sentait un sentiment d'intense détente l'envahir, elle se rattrapa alors maladroitement à son étagère se sentant partir très loin … Elle ouvrit les yeux assez vite pour voir un assez grand nombre de bocaux basculer de l'étagère sur laquelle elle prenait appuie et venir se briser au sol dans un grand fracas, rependant leur contenu sur le carrelage .

- Granger ? Tout va bien ?

La si douce et belle voix du jeune homme la ramena sur terre aussi rapidement qu'une douche glacée aurait put la réveiller.

- Oui … oui, tout va bien. Bégaya-t-elle s'efforçant de masquer le timbre de sa voix qui laissait deviner le contraire.

A son plus grand malheur il arriva en trombe dans la cuisine et jeta un œil au spectacle qui s'étendait devant lui. Hermione encore maintenue au rebord de son évier, le visage pâle et encore humide, des gouttelettes d'eau perlant sur toute la surface de celui ci, ainsi qu'un nombre incalculable de morceaux de verre éparpillés sur le sol. Il vint à ses côtés et la prit par la taille pour l'aider à marcher.

- lâche-moi.. Murmura-t-elle vidée de toutes forces.

- Tu devrais penser à dormir. Fut sa seule réponse, tandis que malgré-elle, elle se tenait désespérément à lui pour ne pas se retrouver au sol. Il la déposa sur le canapé et elle ne trouva rien à répondre cette fois ci , elle laissa le sommeil prendre emprise sur elle et se plongea dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu :)_**

**_N'hésitez pas a me faire par de votre resentis ._**

**_Bisous _**

**_Heav'_**


End file.
